


Green Light

by Zenthisoror



Series: In Death Finitely Noted [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Family announcements, Fun with similes, Gen, Light has relatives in places he didn't expect, Souchirou tries to do the best for his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenthisoror/pseuds/Zenthisoror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary day of mass murder and maths homework in the Yagami household until Souichiro decided it was time that Light knew the truth about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> With family members other than himself named Souichiro, Sachiko and Sayu, Light was always the odd one out.

And with another swathe of scum of the earth plucked out from the fields of mankind like diseased potatoes, Light sat back and stretched, satisfied at the end of another hard day of righteous work.

“Light.” He started. Ryuk sniggered behind him as his mother called up the stairs, “could you come down for a moment? Your father has something very important he wants to say to you.” 

Very important? If it was about the Kira investigation, Light couldn’t afford to let the chance slip by. He tucked the Death Note safely away in the home-made improvised explosive that was the top drawer of his desk, and went down to the kitchen where his parents and Sayu were waiting.

Souichiro folded his arms, nodded at the last empty chair. “Take a seat, Light.”

Ryuk drifted down through the ceiling, apparently unable to resist the gunpowder smell of human drama about to blow.

“The case that I am working on is becoming dangerous, and after it’s most recent developments, I have been reminded that there are some things that must be said whilst I still have the breath to say them,” Souichiro took a deep breath and looked Light in the eye, “especially to you, my son.”

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, but your mother and I had a discussion and decided that, with the case going as it is it would be irresponsible to leave this unsaid any longer, because we promised,”  Souichiro exchanged a look with Sachiko. “that when the time came we would tell you together.”

“If this is just about Light, can I go back upstairs?” grumbled Sayu.

“You stay where you are, sweetie,” said Sachiko sweetly, fixing Sayu in place with a smile like hair spray.

Souichiro took another deep breath.  “Light, you are my son, you are Sachiko’s son, but you’re also the son of another woman.”

A whole host of ways in that statement could be read crowded Light’s mind, shadowed with the equally many ways in which he could intelligently respond to this.

To his own surprise, the only words that dropped out of him was a small and slightly cowed, “Excuse me?”

Ryuk loomed over Souichiro’s head, eyes round and red and yellow like radioactive mini-pizzas. 

“What your father is trying to say, Light, dear,” said Sachiko patiently, “is that once upon a time, before I met him, his then-pregnant girlfriend ran away from him at the altar, screaming something about seeing the light, refusing to sign the contract of private female sex-slavery and giving him ownership of her body, and spouting all sorts of extreme nonsense about the end of the world being nigh, gave birth to you a few months later, and delivered you to Souichiro in a satsuma box with a birth certificate and a packet of nappies.”

Sayu made a small shocked noise like a chinchilla being stamped on, glanced at Light, and shrank in her seat.

Light wondered whether he should laugh, but Sachiko didn’t tell jokes. She disapproved of the imagination required for them. This wasn’t like her at all.

“So the short of it is,” Light looked closely between his parents, “I’m adopted.”

“Well, yes, of course, you’re adopted. Do you think I would ever have called a son of mine ‘Light’?” Souichiro said in a rush, and it sounded to Light as if floodgates were being opened, the man’s moustache was jumping. “Souichiro, Sachiko, Sayu! Of course, we wouldn’t have called you Light! We would have given you a good, perfectly ordinary, respectable boy’s name beginning with S! Like Souichiro Junior!”

Sachiko cleared her throat. “But we thought we should respect your mother’s wishes.”

“Yes, quite.” Souichiro fiddled with his glasses, looked a bit sheepish then pulled out a crumpled photograph and laid it on the table. “Her name was originally Matsuda Seiko. I would say you inherited her mind, but I’d be happy if you didn’t. She was a little too sharp for her own good.”

Light stifled a fleeting panicked thought before peering at the photograph. It was too crumpled to see anything beyond a shine of reddish hair. 

Matsuda, it was a common enough name, it didn’t mean that they were related…

“Incidentally, she is Matsuda’s first cousin.”

Dammit.

“You say her name was ‘originally’ Matsuda Seiko.”

Souichiro nodded. “She now uses the kanji for star 星…” Ryuk had started quivering with laughter, Light had a very bad feeling about this, “ …and asks that it be read as the English word of ‘Twinkle’.”

On reflection, if a woman could name herself Twinkle, Light’s own name could almost certainly have been much, much worse.

“You’re taking this very well, son.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“It’s a relief really.” Souichiro took off his glasses and polished them on a cloth from his pocket. “Because you’re going to be spending the next two weeks living with Twinkle at her hippy commune whilst we try to get through the worst of this investigation.”

Light blinked. “Hippy commune?”

“And she’s agreed to take Sayu as well. It’s all for both of your protection, Light. Twinkle was very happy to - “ Souichiro’s face twisted a little. “- save two children of the world from all the rot that could corrupt them, even if only for two weeks. There won’t be any internet or likely any modern means of communication - “ 

“Or flushing toilets,” added Sachiko serenely.

“But you will be safe.”

Light stared at his father, at the perfect faith in his father’s face that said case and investigation putting him danger had nothing to do with his son, that depriving him of the internet and means of selecting then hunting down the names and faces of his victims was all for his own good, that Light would survive a hippy commune where they probably played ukuleles and prayed to trees instead of a budding god of a new world.

Ryuk was cackling over the kitchen table. “What are you going to do now, Light?”

Faced with the hopeful smiles of the parents he had spent a lifetime performing to the expectations of, Light found himself lapsing into the comfort of habit.

He smiled. “Dad, it’s fine. I understand.”

And thus the Kira case took an unexpected detour, as Light and Sayu were packed off to Matsuda Twinkle’s hippy commune for two green, vegan and wholesomely internet-deprived weeks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone - Light ending up in a hippy commune and using the Death Note to bring the world's eco-criminals to justice, starting with the heads of all of the oil companies, but then the plan turned into Yagami Souchiro misinterpreting the purpose the commune. It isn't a hippy commune at all. It was the compound of an end-of-the-world cult who fervently believed that the world would end soon and that it was better that it did. It turned into a story of Light and Sayu trying to escape the place and make contact with the outside world, and got rather grim towards the end. Funny how these crack ideas never seem to last as crack for long.


End file.
